


he films the clouds

by dean_n_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Last phone call, M/M, from a tumblr prompt, spy au - gabriel as a spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel gets shot during his last mission, only one thing keeps running across his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he films the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> why am i even posting this i apologize in advance its so shitty

All it took was one missed shot and then there was a burning pain tearing through his abdomen. He almost doubled over but registered the knife coming at him just in time. Nearly blinded by pain, muscles screaming in agony, he dove toward the right and the attacker missed. Gabriel had been trained how to behave in these situations (aka, fucked-up-beyond-all-relief): ignore the damn pain and keep fighting. Eventually, the adrenaline would overpower the pain and he wouldn’t even notice it.

After being shot in the damn stomach, he was pretty sure that the agency just said that to give some false comfort. Every step he took made him catch his breath and stutter in his movements a bit, but he kept moving around the room. He disabled all of the men who had been in there originally, closing and locking the door before any more could rush in. Dead or knocked out bodies littered the floor around him - although, to be fair, there were a lot more of the former than there were the latter. 

Pity, Gabriel thought, knees giving out as the adrenaline wore off. The pain came back with a vengeance, having only abated slightly during his stupid heroic act a couple of moments earlier. His knees hit the floor and he only just kept from falling to the side. And this was a new suit.

Taking a steadying breath, he looked down to assess the damage. Stomach wounds were never good, even with the agency’s rapid healing research. For starters, there was an intensely strict time schedule that it had to be treated by, and Gabriel realized that he wasn’t gonna make it.

Man, if he’d known this was gonna be his last mission, he would have proposed before now.

He struggled over to the wall, leaning back against it. His breath was coming in short, ragged gasps, as he tore strips off of his shirt to create makeshift bandages. He pressed them over the wound, trying in vain to staunch the blood flowing freely from it with each motion. It was dripping steadily down his side, landing on the floor in a small puddle. Really, though, there was no point. He was only prolonging the inevitable.

His mind started running through a checklist of things he wished he had done.

Most of them had to do with Sam.

Making a split-second and, honestly, probably extremely idiotic decision, he ruffled around in his pants pocket for his cell. There was all kinds of protection on it, so Sam would still be safe with accepting his call. He punched in the numbers from memory, holding it up to his ear and begging, praying that he would pick up.

The blood flow seemed to be slowly lessening, instead oozing out in thick batches. He winced when he pressed down a little too hard, mind blanking for a second in pain.

“Gabe?” The voice came over the line and Gabriel could feel himself sigh in relief, pressing the phone as close to his ear as possible. He made sure to clear his throat before talking, so Sam wouldn’t notice anything different.

“Hey, Sammy,” he said, trying - and failing - to smile. “How’s your day going?”

“Great, actually - professor loved my final project and I’m getting straight A’s. Law school is easy.”

“’M proud,” Gabriel said, closing his eyes and pretending that he was back in their small, shitty apartment, going to classes and not running missions. He let himself imagine that Sam was working in his office, calling out to him from across the apartment.

“You okay?” Sam asked, a note of suspicion in his voice. Gabriel shook his head, trying to calm down.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said after a moment or two, “just some stressful classes, is all.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Sam replied, sympathetic. “Chinese tonight?”

“Right,” Gabriel said, biting his lip. An image of Sam setting a table for two, takeout containers of lo mein and sesame chicken slowly growing cold swam to the front of his mind. He took a second to compose himself before plowing on.

“You know how much I love you, right?” he asked. “Because I do. A lot.”

“Uh-huh…” Sam replied, and Gabriel could picture his eyebrow raising at the phone. “I love you, too. What brought that on?”

“Nothing. Just don’t tell you that enough.”

“Gabriel, you’re kinda scaring me,” Sam said, worry evident in his voice. “What’s going on?”

“I’m fine. Just in the office, I’ll be home in a couple hours. Asshole boss is making me stay kinda late,” Gabriel explained, throwing in a shade of anger there beside it. Sam didn’t seem all that convinced, but moved past it.

“How’s it going?”

“The office is pretty dead right now,” Gabriel said, looking around the room. Blood splotches were halfway up the wall in some places, and he chose to ignore the bloodstains on his jeans. “But it’ll get hopping soon.”

“Gross.”

Gabriel gave a short huff of laughter. “You’re telling me.”

His vision swam, and he swayed slightly from the blood loss. Sam began chattering away about some concept that he was learning in his constitutional law class, and Gabriel forced himself to focus on that voice. He refused to pass out before he could tell Sam - tell him that -

A spasm of pain wracked his body and he only just refrained from crying out. Black spots began to form in front of his vision and he cut Sam off, trying to get his own words in.

“That’s awesome, really, but I have to tell you something.”

“Sure,” Sam said, sounding a bjt confused.

“I love you.” He plowed on before Sam could respond, limbs getting weaker and weaker with each passing second. “In my desk drawer, there’s a hidden bottom. Look in there before I get home.”

It was where he’d hidden the ring. There was a small inscription on the inside, the Norse symbolization of love and peace. Sam would know what it meant when he found it.

“Uh, sure?” Sam said. “Gabriel, what -”

“I’m okay, Sam. Promise.”

“Are you?” he asked dubiously.

“Yeah.” His arm fell to the floor, pressure leaving the hole in his stomach. Blood began to fall more freely, and he could feel the tremors running through his body.

“Alright, then, I guess.” Sam coughed on the other side, sounding slightly uncomfortable. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Never forget that.”

“Um. Okay,” Sam said, still sounding like he didn’t completely believe Gabriel. Kid was always more perceptive than he let on. “See ya at dinner?”

“Of course.”

Gabriel hung up the phone and coughed up blood, looking down at it in resignation. The darkness began to close in on him, and he tried to keep breathing. But he was being sucked in, and he couldn’t figure out how to stop it.

The last thing he heard was what sounded like a battery ram being used on the door. But it was too late. He smiled slightly, letting his head fall back against the wall.

_Sorry, Sammy._


End file.
